


Magpies Revenge.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Becalamity, F/F, F/M, Kagan - Freeform, Markcity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened had someone stopped Reagan from handing over Luke's father's journal over to Magpie at the end of 1x18 how would things work out for Kate and Reagan.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	Magpies Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's latest Kagan fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Out on the streets of Gotham Reagan's walking towards the spot where she's supposed to meet up with Magpie but as she's getting closer she sees someone walking 

towards her and goes to turn and walk off but realize's they aren't walking towards her and continues on with her walk until someone grabs her arm they turn her around 

to face them seeing who it is she looks off.)

Calamity: What the hell you doing?  
Reagan: Calamity!  
Calamity: Hi. Now answer the question. What the hell are you doing?  
Reagan: I'm going for a walk.  
Calamity: Are you really?  
Reagan: Yes i am.  
Calamity: Really because it looks like you're a real big hurry to get somewhere.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: I.  
Calamity: You know Magpie escaped from Arkham last night.

(Reagan looks around. Calamity realizing what she's doing gets even more annoyed.)

Calamity: You're coming to meet with her.  
Reagan: No i'm not.  
Calamity: So why you keep looking for her?  
Reagan: I.  
Calamity: Reagan I've known you long enough to know when you're lying and you are lying.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off again.)

Reagan: Look Calamity.  
Calamity: You realize whatever you have and whatever it is you're about to give to Magpie could have information about how to kill Batwoman?

(Reagan looks down.)

Calamity: And i thought you wanted to be with Kate not betray her by stealing something from her.  
Reagan: I.  
Calamity: You know what? Do what you want. You wanna betray the woman you've told me and the girls for over two years that you wanted back then go ahead.

(She pushes past her and walks off as she walks off Reagan realizing what she's doing opens her bag and looks inside of it and then looks towards the bench then turns 

and walks off to go home and hide the journal from Magpie so she doesn't find it. Over by Magpie she's looking around for Reagan but doesn't see her anywhere. As she 

continues to look for her But when she still doesn't show she gets annoyed. and pulls her phone out to call her. As she's waiting for her to answer the phone she looks 

around a little more to make sure no one sees her there. Then the phone picks up.)

Reagan: What?  
Magpie: Where are you?  
Reagan: Headed home.  
Magpie: Why?  
Reagan: I changed my mind Magpie. I'm not betraying this one.  
Magpie: You promised me.  
Reagan: Yeah well i'm taking my promise back i'm not going to be stupid enough to betray this one.  
Magpie: You know the rules Reagan. Kate was just a mark she's not supposed to mean anything to you.  
Reagan: Yeah well she is. And when i see her again i'm going to tell her the truth about everything i don't care what you do or what those two you're working with do. 

I'm not turning this journal over to you. Or to them not when i know it could harm Batwoman.

Magpie: That's my way to get out of that place Reagan.  
Reagan: Yeah well i guess you'll just have to find some other way. The last person you had me rip off was a fucken Assassin.

(She puts her head down and then looks off.)

Magpie: Reagan i need that journal.  
Reagan: Too bad. You're not getting it now lose this number.

(Then she hangs up. As she hangs up a truck pulls up next to her and he rolls the window down.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks over at him and smiles as he unlocks the truck and she walks over to it as she gets there she opens it and gets in as she gets into the truck she closes the 

door and Mark quickly takes off before anyone can see her with him. Over by Magpie she stands up and looks around annoyed.)

Magpie: Damn you Reagan.

(She gets up and walks off. Back in Mark's truck their headed somewhere they can talk but she looks at him.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What you apologizing for?  
Reagan: I stole the Journal and then i was going to be giving it to Magpie.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Did you?  
Reagan: No. Calamity caught me before i had the chance to.  
Mark: She's one hell of a friend.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: She's the best. Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: How upset is Kate?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Pretty upset. That journal has a lot of information in it.  
Reagan: Like what?  
Mark: One of things in there is information on a gun that could kill Batwoman.

(Reagan looks at him and the quickly flashes back to Calamity said to her.)

Calamity: You realize whatever you have and whatever it is you're about to give to Magpie could have information about how to kill Batwoman?

(Then she flashes back.)

Reagan: Kate's Batwoman.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: Kate's Batwoman isn't she?  
Mark: You'd have to ask Kate that.  
Reagan: I will. Just before you pulled i was talking to Magpie.

(Mark looks at her again then looks back out at the road.)

Mark: What she want?  
Reagan: The Journal.  
Mark: Why?  
Reagan: She said it was her way to freedom.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: She say who would help her get that freedom?  
Reagan: Alice and Mouse.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: So their the ones who want it?  
Reagan: Yeah. And Mark now that I've taken that chance of freedom away from her.  
Mark: She just might come after you.  
Reagan: She will. I'm almost afraid to go home.  
Mark: Well then we'll go straight to Wayne Tower and you can talk to Kate.

(She nods her head at him as they continue onto Wayne Tower. As their driving she looks out of the window and knows she needs to tell someone what other person she's 

stolen from but is scared to tell him given how close he is the person was to the person she stole from before. As they continue on with the drive to Wayne tower not 

being able to hold it in any longer. She looks at him.)

Reagan: Kate's not the first person I've stolen from.

(Mark looks at her and then back out at the road.)

Mark: What you talking about?  
Reagan: Or i should say this isn't the first time I've betrayed Kate.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Mark Kate was a mark.

(He looks at her and then looks back at the road.)

Mark: A mark.  
Reagan: Yeah. She was a mark.  
Mark: What the hell did you do before?  
Reagan: That jewelry stealing case the Crows were working on two years ago.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Magpie told me to get close to Kate.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off again.)

Mark: You realize she really liked you and she still does Reagan.  
Reagan: I'm aware of that. I didn't want to use her Mark.  
Mark: Why not?  
Reagan: She was the first woman i ever felt anything for since my last girlfriend.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: You said Kate isn't the only one you've done this too.  
Reagan: She's not.  
Mark: Who else?  
Reagan: I'm not so sure i should tell you that one.  
Mark: Why the hell not?  
Reagan: Because you were in love with her.

(Mark looks at her and then pulls his truck over and stops it once it's stopped he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Tell me you and Magpie didn't go after Santino D'Antonio's Second in command?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Oh god Reagan. Are you two fucken insane?  
Reagan: I didn't wanna do it. I told her no at first.  
Mark: But you did it anyway.  
Reagan: She's my sister.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: Magpie! She's my sister.

(Mark looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: What the hell made her think going after Ares was the best idea?  
Reagan: She's just that she's insane. Only thing is i didn't know Ares was an assassin until it was too late.

(Mark looks at her again.)

Mark: What you mean you didn't know she was an assassin?  
Reagan: When i met her she was on her own.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: We bumped into each other and then she apologized to me.  
Mark: She was a mute Reagan.  
Reagan: She signed it. I know how speak Mute.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Look Mark i know it was stupid of me to go after Santino's second in command it's just.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: I liked her and she seemed like a real sweet woman.  
Mark: She was.

(She puts her head down and can tell he's annoyed with her.)

Mark: When did you realize she was assassin?  
Reagan: When she met up with some guy in a bar in Rome.  
Mark: What guy?  
Reagan: I didn't see their face.  
Mark: Okay. What you steal from her?  
Reagan: It wasn't so much from her per say.  
Mark: Okay. Who did you steal from?  
Reagan: Her boss.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Oh come on.  
Reagan: I was to get close to her and see if i couldn't distract her long enough to grab some money from him.  
Mark: How much money?  
Reagan: Half a million dollars.

(He puts his head back.)

Mark: You realize what would of happened to either one of you if he realized that money was missing.  
Reagan: I'm aware of that. And given how he hasn't come after us yet.  
Mark: The man was a spoiled brat. There were times were Ares hated working for him. But to steal money. Reagan seriously.  
Reagan: Okay was it smart no. I didn't think that be what she wanted to steal from him.  
Mark: Yeah well you're both lucky that both him and Ares are dead.

(He puts the truck back into drive and continues the rest of the way to Wayne Tower. Later up in Kate's office they walk in and Mark walks over to Julia who looks up 

at him.)

Mark: Go sit over there.

(She nods her head at him as she walks over to the chair Mark waves Julia over to him as she gets to him they both walk out of the office and start talking as their 

talking she looks at him in shock at what she told him and then looks into the office.)

Julia: Is she bloody insane?  
Mark: I asked the samething.  
Julia: Their lucky he didn't go looking for that money Mark.  
Mark: I know that. But with everything going on then i highly doubt he would of noticed half a million dollars missing.  
Julia: I know that. But still Mark.  
Mark: I know.  
Julia: Why go after Santino D'Antonio?  
Mark: I don't know. But from what she told me.  
Julia: It was Magpie's idea.  
Mark: Yeah. Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Reagan's in your office.

(She looks at him and then walks in to go and talk to her.)

Julia: Tell me she still has the journal.  
Mark: She does.  
Julia: Are right.

(They both walk back into the office as Kate and Reagan are talking.)

Kate: You got it?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She pulls it out of her bag and hands it to her.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: She said it would help with her freedom.  
Kate: This would help with her freedom?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Who the hell would offer this kind of help in order to get you to steal this from me?  
Reagan: She said their names were Alice and Mouse.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: I would of taken her home. But due to her not taking and giving this to Magpie.  
Kate: She's going to be out for revenge.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Kate i really am sorry. 

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Why'd you change your mind and decide against giving this to her?  
Reagan: Calamity!

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Well at least she's a damn good friend.  
Mark: She's best that's for sure.  
Julia: Can't say she's much of a wife.  
Mark: Julia!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: Nothing. Calamity and Beca are having problems.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Long story short Calamity had one to many and ended up cheating on Beca.

(She looks at them.)

Reagan: Was this?  
Mark: I don't know. About a week ago.  
Julia: Why?  
Reagan: Where were they?  
Mark: The look out.  
Reagan: My old bosses club.  
Mark: The very same.  
Reagan: Huh.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I've worked with him for over two months and I've seen a lot of people using some type of drug to try and get spouses to cheat on their loved ones.  
Mark: LSD.

(Julia looks at him and then gets annoyed.)

Julia: Bloody lovely.  
Mark: Why the hell would they be using LSD?  
Kate: I don't know.

(He nods his head at her. Over the next two or three hours they continue to get information about what Magpie wanted the journal for and when she finishes Kate nods 

her head at her and asks Mark to give her a ride back to her apartment and he nods his head at her. Over the next couple of days both Kate and Reagan spend a lot of 

time together and get to know each other a little better the more time they spend together the more Kate starts falling for her much to Sophie and Luke's dismay with 

Kate spending time with Reagan mean's there's less time she has for them and well to be honest Kate would rather spend more time with Reagan then at the office. 

Although Kate does still go out as Batwoman trying to keep the streets of Gotham safe. Everything was going just fine with until one day Kate went to Reagan's 

apartment to see her as she got there she walked up to the door and knocks on it as she knocks on the door she doesn't get answer so she knocks again.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Inside of the apartment Reagan's lying there unconscious and bleeding from her arm and leg's from knife wounds done by none other then Magpie as Kate's knocking she 

stops knocking and tries the door as she tries the door knob she turns it and then opens the door once it's open she walks in looking for her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(As she walks in she looks over by her room and sees her lying there and quickly closes the door.)

Kate: Reagan!

(As she gets to her she feels for a pulse and gives off a sign of relief.)

Kate: Reagan! Come on babe talk to me.

(She starts coming to and looks around the room and looks up at Kate.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah hey. You are right?  
Reagan: No.  
Kate: What happened?  
Reagan: Magpie. She was here waiting for me when i got home from work.  
Kate: What happened?  
Reagan: She was really livid that i didn't give her the journal and when i still refused to give to her she attacked me and then starting cutting my arm and then she 

did a cut across my leg.  
Kate: Did you tell her where the Journal is?  
Reagan: No. I still refused even while she was doing this.  
Kate: Okay i'm gonna call Mary.  
Reagan: okay.

(Kate grabs out her phone and quickly dial's Mary who answers right away and tells Kate she's on the way. As she hangs up Reagan's apartment door opens and four women 

Kate knows all too well walk in and rush over to them.)

Serenity: Oh god.  
Kate: Calamity help me get her over to the couch.

(Calamity walks over to her and helps her stand up once she's up they walk her over to the couch and sit her down on it once she's down she looks at them and then 

Calamity who stands up and walks over to her bandmates.)

Veracity: Kate she are right?  
Kate: She'll be fine. What you guys doing here?  
Calamity: She called me and told me to come here when i had the chance.  
Kate: All four of you had to come?  
Calamity: I was with them when she called me.  
Kate: Oh. Why'd you call them?  
Reagan: I found out who drugged Calamity.  
Kate: Who?  
Reagan: Beca's ex boyfriend.

(Calamity looks at her and then to her bandmates.)

Calamity: Jesse!  
Reagan: Yeah apparently he still isn't to happy at the fact that Beca chose you over him.

(Calamity puts her head down annoyed.)

Kate: Lovely. He drug anyone else?  
Reagan: Just Calamity from what i could tell.  
Kate: You tell anyone?  
Reagan: I called and told Mark your dad sent two agents to his apartment and i think they just arrested him.  
Kate: Okay. Well that's one less person i have to beat the hell out of.

(They laugh at her as Mary rushes into the apartment and over to her sister's girlfriend patch up her arm and legs from the wounds that Magpie gave her.)

Julia: She going to be okay?  
Kate: Yeah. Watch her.  
Julia: Why where you going?  
Kate: I gotta deal with Magpie.

(She walks around and Julia rushes off after her.)

Julia: Kate wait.  
Kate: No. she's the reason why Reagan is like that.  
Julia: But she'll be okay.  
Kate: She's been out on the streets long enough. I can't be with Reagan if she's out there.  
Julia: Kate have you seen the shape the apartment is in.  
Kate: I know Reagan can take care of herself. But i really like this woman Julia and i'll be damned if Magpie continues to be a problem.  
Julia: Just be careful.  
Kate: I will be.

(Then she turns and walks off. Later over at the park Magpie is there waiting for someone to show up as she's waiting Kate lands behind her and she turns to see her in 

the bat suit she laughs at her and goes to attack her but Kate's faster and moves out of her way. As their fighting Mark and Sophie rush forward but stop as their 

fight continues.)

Mark: She can handle herself.  
Sophie: That's what worries me.

(Mark nods his head at her. Over by them Magpie gets ready to run but Kate quickly grabs her grabbling hook gun and fires it at her and then quickly pulls her back 

sending her into the trees getting her to hurt herself as she lands Kate pulls it away from her and puts it back onto her tackle belt once it's on there Magpie goes 

after her again as she grabs her arm and throws her over her shoulder and twists it and she cries out in pain which then gets both Mark and Sophie rush into action 

over to them as she continues twist her arm she gets her barrings and throws her back she goes to attack her but Kate gets up quickly and throws her to the ground as 

she falls she walks back over to her and grabs her up and then starts beating her as Mark and Sophie reach them.)

Mark: Batwoman! 

(She keeps punching her which gets Mark to rush forward and tackle her to the ground and she tries to get out of his arms as Sophie turns Magpie over and puts her in 

handcuff's.)

Mark: Kate!

(She finally stops trying to get out of his grip and sees what she did and quickly gets up and fires off her grabbling hook and it takes her up as Mark rushes off 

towards the building she fired up at. As he gets to the roof he runs over to her to see her with the cowl off and puts his hand onto her back she turns and looks at 

him.)

Kate: I almost killed her.

(He looks at her and then looks down.)

Mark: Yes you did.  
Kate: Mark i almost took another life.  
Mark: But you didn't.  
Kate: Thanks to you.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her. As he kisses his sister in law's head getting her to turn and look at him.)

Mark: You're gonna be okay Kate.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: come on.

(She puts the cowl back on and he helps her up once she's up they both take off. The following day after Magpie was taken back to Arkham much to both Mouse and Alice's 

dismay knowing their plans were once again ruined by Batwoman not long after Magpie was taken back to Arkham the Crows arrested Jesse for using a date rape drug on 

Calamity in order to make Beca believe that she had cheated on her. Which in the got one hell of a thank you to Reagan from Beca which made Kate laugh at her and then 

she ran off to go and try and work on her marriage to the woman she loved. As the day went on Reagan went to see Kate and they sat down and talked about what happened 

the night before and how Kate dressed as Batwoman nearly killed Magpie and Reagan being as understanding as she is told her it was okay. And then told Kate the truth 

about what Magpie wanted from Kate and how since the very first time they met Kate was a mark and understandably Kate was upset. But understood what it was like to do 

anything for their sister. And then Reagan told Kate about what her and Magpie had done to Santino D'Antonio which got Kate to look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. It wasn't smart and i know it was down right stupid. So just before he died gave all the money back.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Does Magpie know that?  
Reagan: No. I never told her.  
Kate: Oh wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. Look Kate i really am sorry for betraying you and stealing the journal in the first place. I told myself after that whole thing with Santino and Ares i'd 

never do it again.

Kate: But you did do it again.  
Reagan: I did and i'll regret using you again. I really like you Kate and i don't know what i'd do if i lost you again.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her as she grabs her hand and holds it.)

Kate: You're not gonna lose me again. I really like you too. I don't want to lose you again. Either letting you go before was the biggest mistake. And i don't ever 

plan on doing it again.

(Reagan smiles at her as she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: So your Batwoman huh?

(Kate makes a noise making her laugh.)

Kate: That's a conversation for later.  
Reagan: Oh i don't know. Now knowing it's you in the suit.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: You just got sexier.

(Kate looks off trying to keep from blushing. Then lightly pushes her as they start talking again. As their talking their conversation runs through out the rest of the 

night and into the next morning. And then later landed them both back into Kate's bed. With Magpie back in Arkham and with both Alice and Mouses plans to kill Batwoman 

once again ruined things for now have settled down in Gotham but knowing Alice and Mouse they will find another way to try and get raid of Batwoman once and for all 

but for now the only thing Kate cares about is the woman lying in the bed with her sound asleep from their late night talk. Although Kate doesn't know what the future 

holds for both her and Reagan all she knows is that she doesn't want to face that future without Reagan in it and is looking forward to seeing where things lead with 

them. Because with Reagan at her side Kate couldn't be happier and there was nothing anyone could say or do that could break them up now. But as well know you should 

really be careful of what you say or wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot. And yes i did add in some Pitch Perfect. I had to. anyway I'll try and get another Kagan one shot fanfic up again later on today. But until then Happy mother's day too all the mother's out there.


End file.
